


Series of Soudam snippets

by TillyTittle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Don’t Expect Much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyTittle/pseuds/TillyTittle
Summary: So I decided I should finish these and publish them for some reason. So here I am , with a bunch of works that I thought might never see the light of day.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 93





	1. Eyes of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s get this dumpster fire going shall we?

In this world your soulmate is determined by the one color you can’t see.

This however has been quite frustrating for a certain mechanic, for you see they weren’t able to figure out what color they couldn’t see quite as easily. At a young age he was tested by professionals and the result was quite shocking. Kazuichi Souda was one of the very few people who had a soulmate with grey eyes. This has meant that even if he met his soulmate he wouldn’t be able to know.

All his life he has been looking for people with grey eyes though it has proven to be a difficult task. On the rare occasion that he does meet someone, he was rendered broken hearted by their response. He had almost believed that he didn’t have a soulmate at all!

At least that was until he enrolled into Hope’s Peak Academy.

When he met Sonia Nevermind it was like his world suddenly got brighter, the mechanic was sure she was the one. Of course he didn’t actually ask the princess if she was the one, he was too afraid after countless failures. He was too infatuated to care, caught up in his own little fantasy he wished were real. He was fine living his life like this, that is until harsh reality finally breaks him out of his trance.

Kazuichi walked into class that day brain storming ideas to woo the princess, only to be greeted by Sonia announcing to the class how she has found her soulmate.

The mechanic ran, away from the class, away from Miss Sonia and away from the truth. The pink haired boy didn’t know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. He soon found himself in a bathroom on a different floor, quickly locking himself in a stall he began to weep. He cried for letting himself get attached, he cried for thinking he had a chance and he cried for believing he had a soulmate. 

The mechanic stayed in the stall sobbing and didn’t notice when someone entered the bathroom. It wasn’t till a deep voice called out to him that he realized someone found him.

Kazuchi quickly realized who was talking to him, it was his classmate Gundham Tanaka. Kazuichi did not like the breeder, not in the slightest. The mechanic often thought of the weird animal lover as a rival due to his friendship with the princess. Gundham however did not seem like he was here to rub his victory in the mechanic’s face, so Kazuichi decided to leave his stall.

“What do ya want?” Kazuichi said, taking out is contacts so he can wipe away his tears.

Gundham was about to respond but his voice trailed off due to shock.

“So? Are ya here ta laugh at me or what?” Kazuichi said looking up at the breeder now.

“It’s you......” It took a while for Kazuichi to process what that could’ve meant.

When it occurred to him though, his tears started again. This time of joy and relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be fun


	2. Lemon Drops and Jell-O Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again

Gundham stood nervously at the gates of Hope’s Peak Academy, awaiting the arrival of his paramour. It wasn’t long ago that he had confessed his affections and the breeder was quite anxious about their outing today.

Jogging up to him and looking slightly out of breath, was his love arriving just a bit late.

“I’m so sorry! I overslept a bit!” Kazuichi said while rubbing his neck.

“It’s quite alright sharp-toothed one, I believe we were both quite anxious of today’s outing.”

The mechanic laughed nervously, “yeah! Guess so. Wanna get going?”

The two walked in comfortable silence, with only the occasional few sentences being exchanged. They soon arrived at their destination, a cafe they agreed on. It wasn’t the most creative date idea but it was a nice place to start. The two got settled and after a bit of silence, they started conversing.

It was a bit forced at first, awkward glances and some stuttering. But soon enough it started to become more natural, the two settling in the comfort of each other’s presence.

“Hello sir, may I interest you and your friend to a special treat on the house? We are hosting a special event for our 15th anniversary and we’re offering some sweet treats.” Kazuichi looked at the employee then at Gundham before accepting the offer.

Gundham gave him a questioning look, “Do you crave sweets sharp toothed one? You’re aware that I do not favour the taste of mortal candy.”

shrugged, “It’s free. You could at least give it a try.”

“Very well, if you insist.”

The two talked a bit more until the same employee returned with a small tray. On the tray was two wrapped pieces of candy and a couple of little cups filled with something colourful. The employee left after placing the tray down and Kazuichi immediately reached for one of the wrapped candies.

He then unwrapped it and promptly plopped it in his mouth. Gundham watched him, seeing his paramour’s face scrunch up in what he could only imagine to be distaste.

“Are you alright dear mortal? Is the treat not to your liking?”

“No no! It’s just a bit surprising. It’s a bit more sour than I was expecting.”

Gundham nodded in understanding, then he shifted his attention to the other treat on the tray. Kazuichi seemed to have noticed this as he began gesturing for him to try one. Although hesitant, Gundham eventually took one of the small cups from the tray. Upon closer inspection, the substance in the cup appeared to be jello. Deciding that he should just get it over with, Gundham ate the jell-o.

“So, how’s the taste?”

“Not bad for a mortal treat I suppose, not as sweet as I have perceived.”

Kazuichi hummed in amusement, “I guess they’re yours then, as long as I get the other candy though.”

The breeder agreed and they began to continue their previous conversations.

As time went on Gundham had a few more of the jello cups, they really were better than he had expected. After the fifth cup however, Kazuichi began to notice something was off.

“You okay there buddy?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be, sharp toothed one?” Kazuichi huffed, okay there was definitely something wrong.

Maybe it was the jell-o cups? They only thought it was jello, maybe it was something else?

Kazuichi called for an employee and asked them about the treats they were offering.

“Oh! I’m glad you asked, we’re giving out lemon drops and Jell-O shots today! I see that you already had some, is there something wrong with them?”

Kazuichi reassured them that there wasn’t a problem and the employee left.

“Oh boy,” Kazuichi huffed, “You’re drunk aren’t you?”

Gundam didn’t answer, instead he asked another question.

“Have anyone ever told you that you have the looks of an angel?”

Okay, now Kazuichi definitely knows he’s drunk, or at least a little tipsy.

“I guess this means we’re heading back then,” Kazuichi stood up gesturing for Gundham to do the same, “We can continue this some other time.”

Gundham gave him a confused look.

Kazuichi sighed before smiling slightly, the walk back will definitely be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I still doing this? Mostly to figure out how to post on AO3 to be honest.


	3. Bad day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couple of things I need to say:
> 
> 1, Props to anyone that actually mastered Gundham's speech pattern. 
> 
> 2, I just realized how out of character these probably are so I apologize. 
> 
> 3, Did I mention these aren't edited? Yeah, they're not.
> 
> 4, Can you tell I can't write endings? (╥ω╥`) I'm sorry.
> 
> 5, why is this one twice the length of the others? Don't know either really (；一_一)

Despite what others may believe, Kazuichi Souda loves books. His favourite place in Hope's Peak Academy is probably the library (By Sonia's side is a close second). He loves books of all kinds, especially books for children. You might say that for his age, his choice of literature is quite childish. The mechanic just happens to be very aware of said fact, which of course is the reason this hobby is such a secret. Kazuichi perfered this to stay a secret as much as possible, but nothing seems to go his way. 

The mechanic woke up a bit irritated that day, tired due to working on his newest project the night before. He got up and quickly got dressed, after doing a quick check on his attire he headed to the bathroom. Blinking his eyes a few times in attempts to wake himself up, he looked into the mirror. 

The first thing he noticed was how blurry his reflection is, just realizing that he forgot to put his contacts in. Reaching to where he usually puts his contacts, he found nothing. Confusion filled the mehanic's mind, where could they have gone? Kazuichi let out a frustrated sigh, if he can't find his usual contacts he'll have to use different ones. Kazuichi thought about his options. 

It's either he goes to his classes basically blind with pink contacts that are just made for aesthetic purposes. Or he can wear his clear ones that have been proscribed to him, which would let everyone know that he doesn't actually have pink eyes. He knew his friends wouldn't care about his eyes but he felt like it was embarrassing to reveal. So after some thought the mechanic decided that he was going to wait for some other day to show his classmates his eyes.

Kazuichi managed to find the contacts with the help of some markings he had made the last time something similar happened. Without anymore difficulties, Kazuichi found his pink contacts and put them in.

Making sure he grabbed his beanie on his way out, Kazuichi prepared 

himself for another day of school. But of course, the moment he steps out of his dorm he realized his mistake. Everything is a blur, he clearly underestimated how poor his eyesight was. The mechanic took a deep breath in to calm himself before he broke down due to frustration. Clearing his head slightly he headed back inside to plan his next course of action. Thinking over his actions, Kazuichi decided calling Ms. Chisa was a reasonable first step.

Guiding himself back to his room with the help of the wall, Kazuichi managed to get to his bed with minimal complications. Grabbing his phone he dialed his teacher's number with the help the colour coded number pad Fujisaki from the 78th class help him implement in. Kazuichi sat anxiously as his phone starts ringing. 

“Hello? This is Ms. Chisa of Hope's peak. Who might i be speaking to?”

“It's um...... It's me Ms. Chisa, Kazuichi Souda?”

“Ah yes! i was beginning to wonder where you were! Are you perhaps calling to imform me of why you're absent?” 

“Well yes, about that...... I've ran into an issue this morning”

“Oh? And what pray tell might that be?”

“I've seem to have misplaced my contacts, though unlikely since i suspect someone took them.”

“I see that does prove as quite an inconvenience”

“I was wondering if you're able to send me some notes on today's lessons, I can't exactly navigate through the school today.”

“I believe I can do that. Although leaving a student in such a vulnerable state is quite un-professional of me. Is there some where in the school you know how to go without depending on your vision?”

The mechanic gave the suggestion some thought before answering.

“Well there is the library, it's on the same floor as our dorms, so i don't need to use the stairs.”

“Wonderful! I'll imform the librarian of your arrival and you shall remain there for the rest of the day, are we clear?”

“Yes ma'am, thank you”

Kazuichi let out a sign of relief as Ms. Chisa ended their call. At least that was sorted, and going to the library isn't so bad. On the contrary Kazuichi was quite happy about this arrangement. Since now he don't need to worry about class, Kazuichi took his time gathering up his stuff. Mostly depending on his sense of touch, he found his laptop and a few other things he might need. Shoving everything in a small bag, he pondered what else he might need. After some thought he grabbed his glasses, no one is going to see him he reasured himself.

With his glasses now on, Kazuichi made his way to the library with ease. After greeting the librarian the mechanic made his way to his usual spot. 

And by his usual spot he means under one of the big library tables in the corner. The librarian scolded him a few times for sitting there but after a while they kind of gave up. 

Kazuichi selected a few books and quickly got settled. His mind wondering into the land of fiction. Time past and soon it was lunch. 

Just as Kazuichi was about to get up from under the table, he heard the sound of people talking. Dammit, there's people here now. 

"I guess I'm staying here for lunch too," Kazuichi murmured. 

The mechanic sighed and shifted his attention back to his book. Only this time he was distracted by the voices, they seemed to have stopped talking. Then he heard someone approaching. 

Kazuichi cursed under his breath, please not now. He closed his eyes and waited, the person had stopped walking. Suddenly he felt something, he opened his eyes and was faced with a hamster. 'Great', he thought, 'this could only mean one thing.' 

And soon enough Gundham appeared crouching down at the end of the table. Kazuichi didn't dare to look him in the eyes. 

"What are you doing here for sharp toothed one?" Gundham asked. "And are you wearing spectacles?"

Guess there's no use hiding it now, "yeah, I am. What of it?"

Gundham shrugged and revealed a plastic bag. Without saying a word he offered it to the mechanic. 

Kazuichi raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Our instructor Ms. Chisa informed me to bring you this."

Kazuichi took the bag and peeked in, inside was two wrapped rice balls and want seemed to be a bottle of juice. Oh, well that solves one problem. Kazuichi sighed and took a rice ball out of the bag then paused when he saw that Gundham was still there. 

"What do you want now?" Kazuichi huffed in frustration. 

"I was not aware that you had brown eyes sharp toothed one," Gundham began, "Though I suppose pink isn't a typical color for mortal eyes."

Kazuichi sighed once again, there's no use hiding it now. 

"Yes, I have brown eyes," Kazuichi said, "Is that all?"

"I suppose so, i was only here to deliver that bag anyway."

Gundham started to leave but was immediately stopped by Kazuichi. 

"Wait!"

"What is it sharp tooth one?"

"Can……can you not tell anyone about my eyes?"

"Oh? Why is that?"

Kazuichi shifted in his spot awkwardly, how should he say this? 

"It's kind of personal?" Kazuichi avoided making eye contact. 

Gundham looked at him and seemed to understand. He crawled under the table and found a spot beside the mechanic to sit down. 

"You need not to worry dear mortal, we all have things tying us to the past."

Kazuichi didn't quite understand what he meant. After a while, the mechanic finally looked at Gundham, the breeder looked deep in thought. He didn't say anything but Kazuichi felt like the silence between them was enough. 

The mechanic unwrapped his rice ball and started eating, eyes still carefully watching the man beside him. Gundham sat up right, as if waking up from a dream. The action cause him to bump into the table and the breeder cursed beneath his breath. 

"My apologies sharp toothed one, I seemed to have lost myself to my thoughts," Gundham said, "I'm sure you would appreciate your time alone."

Kazuichi almost wanted to deny that and tell the breeder to stay, if only for a moment. Almost. But he didn't, he watched as Gundham got out from under the table and silently dust himself off. He watched as he left, listening to his footsteps gradually becoming quieter. 

He's alone again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I may add to this in the future but for now I think this is it.

**Author's Note:**

> T_T why did I do this?


End file.
